


Fallout

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Delta [7]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: AU Fallout, F/M, Just better, is based closely to the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: This is my take on episode 16, with a small twist in the end . Set in Universe Delta





	Fallout

“With all due respect sir, if you don’t start moving right now, I will carry you to the bunker!” Mike says incredibly fed up with Tom’s stonewalling.

“Alright.” Tom tells him, finally starting to walk to the elevator. “Is Alex there? The kids?” he asks Mike, as his friend softly pushes him inside the elevator.

“Penny and Leo haven’t returned from their trip with your brother and we are delaying their return until this is resolved, the first lady is moved to the bunker as well.”

“Thank you Mike.” Tom says, giving Mike a small smile.

“Thank me by doing what I say will you?”  

“I could try, but where’s the fun in that Mike?” Tom responds, a mischievous smirk on his lips, drives Mike mental.

“Facing the wiping off of the city and he makes jokes, this is my life now!” Mike mutters under his breath.

“It would be boring without him.” Aaron tells him, he was standing right next to him.

“Shut up Shore.”

* * *

 

The doors to the elevator open to reveal a frantic looking Alex waiting for him there, the agents of her detail seemed to be just as frustrated as Mike was with him but Tom didn’t care; he wraps his arms tightly around her, whispering her name on her shoulder, “Alex!”

“Tom, I do not like this part of your job!” she tells him, a smirk on her lips as she pulls away from him.

Tom leans forward placing a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, telling her, “Me neither.”  He uses his right hand to cup her face, his other hand still clutching her hand tightly. “How are you?” he asks her.

“Cold.”

“Yeah it’s weirdly cold in here.” He says nodding, “Mike why is it so cold?” he asks Mike who smiles apologetically to both telling them, “Heating is just kicking in sir, it’ll get warmer.”

“Yes please I can’t feel my toes.” Alex says, Tom takes her other hand in his as well, trying to warm them up, but his hands were cold too.

“Will do.” Mike says smiling widely to Alex before turning around and walking to the outside of the room.

“It’s gonna be ok right?” Alex asks him, Tom smiles, “Of course!” he tells her impressed with himself that he managed to almost lie with such a straight face. She didn’t believe him but she also didn’t say anything. Lyor and Emily follow them closely behind, Tom turns to around realizing that Seth isn’t there, “Lyor, where’s Seth?” he asks.

“Standing by you need to make a decision on what to tell the public.” Lyor tells him, Alex walks to the couch on the side of the room, letting them deal with their problems.

“Tell them circumstantial evidence doesn’t require informing the public Lyor.” Tom tells him.

“Yes sir, but hunkering down on a bunker with your cabinet, senior staff and family does pose an interest of the American people.” Lyor has a point, Tom has to admit that, but he still doesn’t want to give this issue a bigger platform.

“First it wasn’t my choice it was a demand by the secret service and secondly, if the terrorist finds out that we know he’ll detonate the bomb early.” Tom says.

“It’s a calculated risk sir.” Lyor reminds him, Tom nods, “It’s still a risk I’m willing to take, tell Seth to run interference.” Tom tells them both, Emily and Lyor nod “Yes sir.” They say and turn around to leave.

“Are you?” Alex asks him, Tom looks at her slightly puzzled. “What?” he asks.

“Willing to take the risk Tom, are you?” Tom sits down next to her, taking her hand in his, he isn’t sure he is willing, but what other choice does he have now?

“I don’t know Alex.” He admits to her, he looks lost, like he doesn’t know what to do next.

“Ok, I’ll go check on Andrea while you talk with your cabinet.” She tells him standing up, “Sure, tell her I’m sorry for this.” Alex laughs, ever since that poor woman reentered their lives she’s been in one mess after the other because of them.

“Like she’ll believe you.”

* * *

 

“Hey Andy.” Andrea looks up from her laptop and smiles when she sees Alex walking in, “Alex, what’s going on?” she asks, the two of them hug before sitting down. 

“Other than the credible threat of a dirty bomb going off?” Alex tries to make it all seem lighter, but her friend could see the worry in her eyes.

“They won’t even let me tell me mom.” Andrea tells her, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Me neither.”

“Really?” Andrea asks in shock, she would have guessed that members of the president’s family would know what was happening but apparently this wasn’t the case even for them.

“Yeah, secret service has changed her schedule, keeps her away from public spaces but she doesn’t know.” Andrea sits back, “Wow.” She says softly which makes Alex chuckle, “Wow indeed.”

“What are you doing there?” Alex asks her after some time of silence between them, Andrea smiles and turns to her computer.

“Staff, your husband is a mean employer.” Andrea tells her, she keeps a straight face for about a minute before both burst out laughing. It was a relief, one they both needed if they were wishing to get out of this bunker with the sanity intact.

“I’ll let you to it then, do you mind if I take a nap here? Tom has meetings with his cabinet and staff, at least here no one’s gonna kick me out.” Alex says walking to the couches in the back

“Sure, have at it.”

“Thanks.” Andrea notices her friend, she doesn’t seem to be too happy with the situation she’s in, it strikes her, after their first meeting back when she had first been released from the hospital she seemed to be the one running the ship, while Tom was standing back almost helpless trying to catch on. She honestly thought it was her friend that was a bit too comfortable being in the white house while Tom was already searching for the exits. Apparently she was wrong and it was Tom that was more at home here.

It’s not that long after that Tom appears through the door, “Hey.” He says, Andrea immediately shushes him, “Shh, Alex just fell asleep.”

“So here she is.” He says, there’s sadness in his eyes so he lowers his head trying to hide it from her.

“Yeah, no one tells her that she needs to leave from here.” Andrea tells him, he walks softly to the table she was working and sits down next to her, “I feel like she hates me.” He tells her, Andrea looks at him puzzled, she knows that Alex doesn’t seem too happy, but she never thought it was at Tom, she probably thought it was at the general situation she was in. “Why?” she asks him, she’s now really curious to find out why Tom thinks Alex hates him.

“Because of this job, because I wouldn’t back down, take a pick.” He says, she smiles putting a hand on his shoulder, “Hate is a strong word Tom; let’s just say that right now, you’re not on her top five favorite people on this planet.” She tells him, a warm smile on her face, he chuckles and whispers, “I’ll take that.”

“Mr. President.” Kendra says walking in the room; both Tom and Andrea try to shush her, “Shh.” She turns and sees Alex asleep on the couches, “Oh, the first lady is sleeping.” She says, Alex opens her eyes, “Was sleeping.” She says, “I’m not moving from here!” Tom smiles and turns to introduce Kendra to Andrea.  “Kendra I’d like to introduce you to Dr. Andrea Frost.”

“No need sir, we’ve already met, how are you?” Kendra and Andrea greet each other like old friends, it puzzles Tom a lot but he asks, “Alex?” who sits up.

“Girls’ night while you were in Camp David.” She tells him smiling.

“The party I pulled you from.” Tom asks Andrea, it clicked the laughter when he called, the slightly slurred speech.

“It was in your bedroom.” Andrea tells him, Tom winches, “I didn’t need to know that.” He mutters “Any way, we need help to find the bomber.” He says changing the subject.

“I don’t think I need to remind you that I can’t do that without a warrant, bombs don’t have constitutional rights, and people do.”

“We know that, I’ve already attained a FISA warrant.” Kendra says, a smile on her face as she gives Andrea the warrant.

“You were right she is good.” Andrea says to Alex who was still sitting bundled up with the blankets in the back.

“Told you so.” Andrea smiles and turns back to Tom and Kendra, “I’ll do what I can.” She tries to reassure them.

* * *

 

“He did what?” Alex almost screams when she sees on TV Tom holding a photo op.

“Alex, calm down, he must have a reason.” Andrea tries to calm her friend down but she was livid. She knows she is mad with Tom for risking his life like that and she almost understands her rage but on the other hand she gets Tom’s position on probably why he did it in the first place.

“I will murder him in his sleep! Him and Mike!” Alex storms out of the room, Andrea tried to call her name, “Alex.”

“They are done!” is all she got back as a response echoing in the corridor.

* * *

 

“Andrea!” Andrea gets startled when she hears her name being called. She turns and sees the Vice president standing against the door to the cafeteria or whatever it was called in this god forsaken bunker.

“Madam Vice President.” Ellenor chuckles, “For goodness sake woman, you know how I lost my virginity call me Ellenor.” Andrea smiles, “Ellenor.” She says.

Ellenor smiles back and looks up and down the corridor before asking her, “Why are you patrolling the corridors?” Andrea chuckles, “Tom’s in trouble with Alex.” She says.

“The press conference?” Ellenor asks, a knowingly smile on her lips.

“Yup!”

“She’ll kill him?”

“Smother him with his pillow more like it.” Ellenor winches at the sound, she knows that Alex is capable of a lot of things while mad, and sadly this time she wasn’t going to defend Tom at all.

“Damn!” she curses under her breath, “Listen, you deal with Alex, have her calm down, I’ll warn the president.”

“Really?” Andrea asks her, her face lights up in relief.

“Yup.”

* * *

 

Tom peeks into the cafeteria and sees Ellenor eating some walnuts from a bowl, “You look like you could use a distraction.” He tells her taking her bowl from in front of her. “You know what usually does the trick for me?”

“Stealing other people’s food?” she asks him, he turns and looks at her, a smug smile on her face, “No, smartass, chess.” He tells her his eyes narrowing trying to act ever a little bit offended but failing.

“Boy you’re boring.” Ellenor says under her breath, Tom bites the inside of his cheek, “I’ll ignore that, one of my main reasons why I wanted you as my vice president is because I heard that you play.” He tells her, making the first move in the game.

“Hm, and you thought you could beat me.” She responds moving her pawn to where she wanted.

“My ego is not that fragile.”

“Whatever you say.” She says rolling her eyes.

There’s a comfortable silence between them while they make their moves, trying to figure out the board. “You know what?” she starts but stops, she has to warn him about his wife’s wrath but there’s something she needs to tell him first.

“What?”

“You surprised me when you left the bunker this morning Mr. president, it got through me.” Tom looks up, there’s a clear question in his eyes, “How so?” he asks.

“When you went to the photo op, this morning, I was the first in line to the presidency.”

“You were the designated survivor.” He jokes.

“I’m not ready to president.” She admits, it’s not as difficult as she thought it would be.

“I know.”

“No you don’t get it.” She cuts him off, “I don’t think I want to be president.”

“And that was the other reason I picked you.” He says smiling back at her, his smile knowing, “When you seek those jobs, it’s mostly out of ambition, and you end up forgetting the real reason forgetting the people we serve.” She nods and looks down on the board. A wide smile appears on her face as she moves her king, “Well, you’ve been served too.” She looks up; the realization of his mistake hits him. “Check mate.”

“Oh well, two out of three.” He says smiling.

“Your wife wants to kill you.” She tells him as soon as he puts the board away.

“The photo op?” he asks, “The photo op.”

“It’s gonna be ok. Alex wanted to kill me at least once every day of our marriage.” Ellenor chuckles, she gets it, totally, “With all due respect sir, so do I and I know you for barely a month.” Tom laughs, he seems so innocent at the moment, the man she knows has the weight of the world on his shoulders, “My secret talent.” He tells her leaving the room.

* * *

 

“Where’s Alex?” Tom asks walking in the room Alex was before, Andrea looks up from her laptop and smirks, “Not here.” She responds, the smile from Tom’s smile falls a little and walks to Andrea sitting down on one of the chairs next to her, “How’s it going?” he asks her.

“Searching for the bomber.” She bites her lip; there was this question that was bothering her ever since they were almost dragged into this bunker. “May I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“I was on my way home from Camp David when I got your summons why did you ask me to come here?” she asks him, Tom smiles, it’s not that he didn’t expect this question, because he was, he just thought it would come from the press and not her.

“Andrea, you’re smart, brilliant, everyone’s talking about this platform you’ve developed and I honestly believe that you could help.”

“That? Not because I’m Alex’s best friend?”

“No. nepotism had nothing to do.” Tom leans forward taking one of her hands in his, he knew she would be worried that he only called her in result getting her in this bunker and protecting her because of their friendship, “Andrea you’re smart, capable, the fact that we know each other since we were pot smoking 20 something year olds means nothing.”

“You know I never smoked pot until I met you right?” She smiles, “I had never smoked pot until I met Alex” he tells her, she laughs, “That’s a lie! You were smoking all the time!” she tells him.

“Cigarettes, not pot.” Their laughter is interrupted by the beeping coming from her computer.

“Did you find him?” he asks.

“Kinda. Shit!”

“What”

“Brandt Metro” she tells him, Tom feels like he lost the ground from under his feet.

“Shit indeed!” he tells her, “Mike!” Mike walks in the room immediately, “Get me Aaron!”

* * *

 

Tom was packing his things, he had decided to spent the evening with Alex since the kids were still away, it wasn’t very often that the two of them get the residence to themselves and this could be a good opportunity to. “Sir” he groans when he heard Forstell’s voice in the room.

“Director I am in a hurry, if you don’t mind.” He tells him not looking up from the things he packs.

“Yes sir, I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened.” This spikes Tom’s interest and he looks up. He straighten his back

“Did you at any point acted with a nefarious motive?”Tom asks him, John stands up straight, he looks puzzled, confused

“No sir.”

“Did you ever act with the intention to harm me or my family?” Tom asks him again, he sees his face twisting in shame but his answer is still the same, “No sir.”

“Then you don’t need to apologize, Alex is alive, her accident wasn’t your fault.” Tom tries to end the conversation swiftly and just leave the room but John wasn’t done.

“Yes sir, but my actions have put me at odds with my commander in chief.” He says, Tom finally takes a good look on John, he sees parts of his resolve breaking and he wonders is this why he was avoiding him ever since Christmas? He chuckles, “Come hell or high water, both our jobs have high requirements. And I expect you to do yours.” John smiles a little, “Alex on the other hand.” Tom continues a smirk on his lips as he imagines Alex’s reaction to seeing John any time soon, “I’d wear a cup if I were you.” John winches, it just makes Tom chuckle again, “Does your insurance covers plastic surgery?”

“I don’t think so sir, why?” John asks, confused.

“You’ll need it.” Tom takes his briefcase and starts walking out of the room, he stops next to John and places a hand on his shoulder, “I almost feel sorry for you, you unlucky son of a bitch.”

“Yes sir.” John says, smiling “Thank you.” There’s a brief silence between the two men before John clears his throat and says, “I should get back to the station, my guys are there, I should get back.”

“You should, it would reassure the public.” Tom tells him.

“Yeah.” John still feels unsure whether or not he should leave.

“Carry on.”

* * *

 

Tom walks to the residence, Alex is waiting for him in the bedroom, she’s already dressed for out, “Hey.” She tells him, Tom drops his briefcase on the floor and wraps his arms around her waist as he leans in for a kiss.

“Hey, you’re ready?” he asks her, “Yup, you don’t mind I got Andrea and Trey to join us right?” she tells him showing him to the door, Tom turns, “No, hey, when did you come back?” He asks Trey who walks in the room, his hands in his pockets a large smile on his face as he awkwardly invades Tom and Alex’s hug.

“An hour ago.” He says, Tom pushes him back, Alex smiles seeing the two of them laugh, “By the way your goons? Not really good at hiding.” Tom rolls his eyes “They are not goons Trey; they are the secret service, also goons? How old are you ten?”

“I learned from you.” Trey says narrowing his eyes, he sees Andrea walking out of the adjoining bathroom and walks closer to her ignoring both Tom and Alex, “Hey, I’m Trey, Trey Kirkman, the improved and upgraded version of that” he says showing Tom as he bows and kisses Andrea’s hand, Alex bites her lip to stop herself from laughing while Tom rolls his eyes, “Haha, you’re so funny.” He says.

“They didn’t upgrade the sense of humor I see.” Andrea says smiling sweetly to Trey who just looked like he was hit on the head by a bucket of water.

“Yikes.” Alex whispers, Tom chuckles, “Made for each other I tell you.” He responds.

Mike walks in the room and looks at the scene in front of him with a look of confusion on his face, “Are you ready?” he asks Tom.

“Of course Mike.”

* * *

 

They walked in a burger shop that Andrea told them was good, the shop was almost empty, people still afraid to walk outside of their own homes. Andrea walked to the front, “Ok so I’ll have the special double burger, the ceasar’s salad, extra fries with cheese and a large soda.” She orders, Tom looks at her in shock, “I forgot you could eat for an army.” He tells her, Andrea smirks and turns around, “You’re buying aren’t you?”

“I promised didn’t I?” Alex chuckles and walks closer to the girl behind the counter, “I’ll have the green burger with the extra fries with the chili.” She orders.

“No salad?” Trey teases her, Tom elbows him on the side, his brother had this magic ability to put his foot in his mouth all the time, “The burger has some green things in it that counts as a salad.”

“Tom?” she asks him, Tom takes another look on the menu, “A cheeseburger.” Andrea laughs while Alex looks at him raising her eyebrow, Tom even sees the people working there smirking, “It’s night Alex.”

“Alright, if you think that’s enough.” She says walking closer to him and wrapping her arm around his waist gripping his coat.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger too, and a large soda.” Trey orders. Andrea and Alex walk to the booths and sit on one fairly in the middle of the room large enough to hold all four of them while Tom walks to the cashier and gives his credit card to the cashier to pay for everything.

The four of them ate, Trey and Andrea despite their first meeting seemed to be getting along just fine talking and laughing, Alex had her hand on Tom’s thigh while he had his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

“They seem to be getting along.” Alex mentions.

“Yeah, it scares me.” She looks at him a smirk on her smile, “Why?”

“They’re conspiring. Trust me, I know.” He tells her, she can’t help but chuckle, “You still haven’t forgiven him for the spider in your bed have you?”

“Would you have?”

“That’s a valid question.”

* * *

 

They had just returned from the restaurant and were sitting in the living room, the TV turned on in the background, Tom had walked back to the oval for a moment to grab his glasses that he once again had forgotten there when they saw the explosion on TV “Oh my god!” Alex says. She immediately gets up and almost runs to the west wing; she knows Tom will be devastated.

“Tom? I heard about the explosion are you ok?” she asks walking inside the private office, Tom looks up from some papers, “Yeah, I’m expecting news on John and the FBI agents.” She walks to him he leans forward leaning his head on her chest as she runs a hand through his short hair.

“I can’t believe that there would be a day where I would feel sorry for John Forstell.” Alex mutters. Tom chuckles, “Yeah, me neither.” He says.

“Life is mysterious Tom.” She tells him smiling,

“Yeah.” He takes a deep breath and pulls back, his arms hug her waist and her hands fall on his shoulders, “Where’s Andrea?”

“Upstairs with Trey, secret service wouldn’t let her leave yet.” Alex says smiling. She is almost thankful secret service didn’t let Andrea leave, the bomb that exploded could be just the first of many and she felt highly uncomfortable with the thought of having her friend somewhere out there.

“I think we just keep giving her reasons to cut all ties with us.” Tom says, Alex smiles and nods, “We are,” she tells him, “Ever since college.”

“Yeah.” Tom says chuckling.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t until at least an hour later that Wyatt walks in the room, “Sir! I got agent wells on the phone.” Tom smiles and nods, “Finally,” he mutters, “Thank you Wyatt!”  the young man nods and walks out of the room, Tom picks up the phone “Hannah please give me some good news!”

_“Not really sir.”_ He winches at Hannah’s words, this wasn’t really something he wanted to hear.

“What happened?”

_“Six agents are down, John has serious burns and exposure to radiation, and he’s transferred to GW. They are not sure if he’ll make it.”_

“Oh no. What about his family, are they informed?” he asks Hannah, _“I called his wife sir, she’s on her way to the hospital.”_

“Good, thank you Hannah,” He pauses for a moment, the room around him started spinning “Also, could you sent me the names of the agents that lost their lives, I’d like to send my condolences to their families personally.”

_“Of course sir, I’ll have Chuck give them to you right away.”_

“Thank you Hannah.”

_“Thank you sir.”_

“Hannah!” he was about to hang up; he doesn’t know why he stops himself, “Stay safe.”

She chuckles and responds _“Always sir.”_ Before she hanged up the phone.

“What happened?” Alex asks him, she sees him taking a deep breath, taking his time, “Six agents died at the explosion, John is injured, he has some burns and some radiation exposure.” She knows what he is doing, she knows this trick, he tends to use it more and more often the last few months, especially as he grows into his role more.  “Tom, don’t you dare make it sound better for me.” She tells him, Tom smiles and walks to the couch sitting down next to her. “He might not make it.”

“Oh no.” she doesn’t know what else to say about this, her mind goes to Leo he had a date with Jamie, John’s youngest daughter tomorrow morning, “I’ll go talk to Leo.”

“Yeah, Jamie must be devastated.” Tom let’s go of her hand letting her leave but Alex found herself stopping at the door. “Tom? Want me to stay?” she asks, him, “I can have Trey tell him” Tom turns around, he smiles, “No, no it’s better if he hears it from you.” Alex smiles, “Alright, I am sending Trey here though.” Tom nods, he knows that there’s no reason to try and fight her on this, “Alright.” He stops for a moment, “Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
